Tokyo Ghoul: Sasaki's Harem
by Tanaashi TM
Summary: One Shot of Sasaki Haise and alot of girls. Lemons, and watermelons everywhere. Review and please enjoy.
1. Sasaki Haise x Touka Kirishima

"Touka!" Sasaki rapped his knuckles on the countertop, waiting for a certain someone to appear behind the counter. His face lit up in a soft smile as Touka appeared from behind the counter, His heart did a leap, a feeling that Sasaki hated but enjoyed at the same time. "Your looking exhausted, Sasaki" Touka leaned forward, today she was wearing a tighter than usual shirt, _Damn Touka... Those breasts of yours... "_ Eh?" Touka looked down, "Is there something on me?". Sasaki snapped out of his fantasies and focused on her face. "O-oh, of course not Touka, You look beautiful.." Touka had a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, she bit her Lip and twiddled her thumbs, Another major turn on for Sasaki. He licked his lips, and rubbed his chin "Touka-.. Have you ever though of trying sex?". Touka stepped back dumbfounded, "e-eh? Sasaki, why so suddenly?" She squinted her eyes slyly at Sasaki, "Could it be.. That you want to try it with me?". Sasaki returned the sly gaze back and waved his hands in the air, "Well not technically, but more of foreplay." Sasaki scratched the back of his head, wondering if he was taking this talk of sex to far. _Come on Sasaki.. Look at that lewd, teasing body she has, don't you want a taste?_ He shook his head again, trying to stop his dirty fantasies with the one he loved the most. He walked slowly around the counter, and pushed Touka slowly onto the wall. "S-Sasaki, what are you doing?" Touka was blushing deeply, and adverted her gaze down away from his beautiful eyes. Sasaki pinned both of Touka's arm onto the wall, and leaned in close to her ear, "You have no fucking idea... how much you turn me on." And began to nibble on her ear.

Touka let out a small soft moan, Sasaki bit her ear harder, and ran his tongue down her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses. Touka curled her hands and bit her lip once again, Sasaki's erection grew larger, to the point that it was straining against his jeans. He took one hand off her arm slowly, and raised her chin up with his free hand, Touka had a scarlet red blush and hair covering her eye, Sasaki brushed the hair to the side revealing Touka's Dark Blue eyes he loved to look at. He leaned in closer with his mouth, and intertwined his lips with hers, his tongue danced with hers, He pressed in harder, and closed his eyes wanting to savour every single second with her. Sasaki began to straddle Touka, His erection rubbing on the skirt at her most sensitive spot, He groaned and picked both of her legs up, breaking there kiss. Touka looked back at Sasaki with wonderous eyes, "Sasaki-..." Touka looked down, seeing Sasaki's erection straining against the fabric and her skirt and her scarlet blush deepened even farther, It took his entirety of willpower to pull back, "we'll have to do this later Touka-... I'm sorry." realizing that he still had work to do at the Manga Shop down the road, he released his grip on Touka and let her go. "You look disappointed, Did you actually enjoy this for once?" Touka had a sad look in her eyes, and she put both her arms to her chest and pouted, "You always say that Sasaki-, stop teasing me." She put on her puppy eyes and hugged his arm "Sasaki-n, Please.. Just give me a look at what's down there!" Sasaki shook his head and shrugged her arm off _I love teasing her.. It's almost as if she thinks my dick is a present_ Sasaki grinned, loving the fact that he made Touka horny enough to beg him to stay, he shoved his hands into his pockets and flicked his hair to the side, something he knew Touka loved and started to walk towards the door.

Before he was able to walk out the cafe, a hand grabbed him from behind and shoved him back into the counter. Touka stood infront of him, her eyes full of Anger and Lust. "I've had enough of the teasing game with you Sasaki-..." Sasaki chuckled slowly, and raised his hands up defensively."W-wait now Touka-.. Thi-" She grabbed Sasaki by the coat collar, and dragged him into the upstairs bedroom, practically trampling and choking him to suffocation. She threw him onto the bed, and pounced on him pinning him down. "I'll be the one to tease you now..." She slowly rubbed and grinded on Sasaki's growing erection with her own wetness, Moving back and forth, letting out small moans. She looked up at him, and began to remove his collar neck buttons, pulling up his shirt halfway revealing his perfect muscled torso. "oh god.." She felt warmth pooling in her already overflowing panties, the sight of Sasaki's body turning her on even more, She leaned down, and ran her tongue over each and every muscle on his Abs moving all the way up to his right nipple. She giggled, rubbing his nipple with her thumb and placing her head on his chest, Sasaki groaned in response to her touch "Shit Touka-.. Your making a huge mess on my pants.." She raised her head and looked down, a pool of her lewd juices were soaking into Sasaki's jeans, but what she kept her eyes on the most, was the massive bulge in his pants. Seeing no point in teasing him any farther, she let go of his wrists and flipped her position, her head facing the bulge in his pants, and her glistening wetness hovering over Sasaki's face, Giving him access to the beautiful sight in front of his eyes. _The amount of juices overflowing in her panties is amazing_ He grasped her legs firmly and pulled her lower body towards his face, at the same time, Touka started to unbutton and unzip her lover's pants.

"This thing is so big..." Touka moaned as Sasaki licked her juices and panties. Touka tugged his pants down and Sasaki was now only in boxers, _time for the fun to begin Touka.._ Sasaki used both of his hands to rip a hole in her leggings, exposing her soaking wet pink panties, Touka removed his boxers, and his penis shot up like a powered piston, hitting the tip of Touka's nose. She stared cross eyed at the massive thing in front of her, "Sasaki-.. you got this hard for me?" Sasaki's penis was throbbing evidently, and the veins bulging, it was aching to be touched, At this sight more of her lewd juices pooled in her panties. She didn't have control anymore of her body as she finally succumbed to lust and love, she lowered her wetness and grinded on Sasaki's face, rubbing it fast and hard against his mouth. Sasaki obliged, and started to thrust his tongue in and out of the panty fabric where he knew her 'Weak' spot was. He groaned loudly as he felt a warm and wet sensation on the tip of his penis, Touka slowly licked his tip, and grabbed his penis with one hand, jerking it up down. Only through pure male instinct, Sasaki slowly thrusted upward, aching for Touka's entire mouth to suck him.

He grabbed her panties, and shredded them to pieces, exposing her bare, cleanly shaven, wet pussy to his eyes. As the lewd juices dripped down onto his cheeks, he admired that _this_ pussy and her body belonged to only him, nobody could make her this wet otherwise. He stuck his tongue deep in her tight hole, going in and out faster making a sickening, sloppy sound as he pulled his tongue out. He used his other hand to rub her clit, making Touka moan loudly as she tried to focus on his penis. Touka jerked him harder, and began to completely take his tip of the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue inside and making a popping sound with her mouth as she pulled out, she hitched her breath, and threw her head back in a loud moan as Sasaki began to lick her clit and pumped into her tight cunt with three fingers, "Touka-, you still need to help me feel good" Sasaki slowed down his licking and fingering, making her disappointed "Otherwise, I'll fuck you slow and gentle.." She leaned her head down, and started to take in his penis entirely all the way down to the base, sucking harder as she felt his tip ram the back of her throat, Sasaki moaned loud, as he began to simultaneously fuck her wet pussy and thrust into her mouth, Touka's eyes widened, she began to choke on how rough he was face fucking her, droplets of saliva and cum sliding down the side of her mouth, this was making her crazy and hornier, due to the fact she was getting finger fucked harder and harder. He smirked, removed his fingers from her loose hole, and grabbed her hair pulling her mouth out and her head back. "Sasaku-!" Touka yelled angrily at him, commanding him to stick his penis back in her mouth, but he grabbed and raised Touka in mid air, cradling her and rubbing the tip of his penis at her entrance. He chuckled, "Are you ready Touka-?" He said slowly, with a grin in his face.

Before she could respond, he slammed his penis as far as it could go into her tight cunt. Her tongue stuck out, and she screamed in pleasure as he began to ram it fast and hard into her, the lewd juices creating the sickening and sloppy sound he loved to hear. She moaned harder as he grabbed both of her wrists with his hands and put them behind her back. Sasaki used Touka's weight and her wrists he held to fuck her harder and faster, making her breasts jiggle and bounce up and down under her shirt. Sasaki laughed wildy, his ghoul eye awakening due to the excitement of fucking his lover. Touka was screaming his name, unable to control her moaning and excitement any longer. Touka's ghoul eyes also awakened, "Touka-! You love this don't you? Your eyes appeared from me fucking you!" Sasaki laughed manically as he began to feel her cunt squeeze and tighten around his dick. Sensing that she was going to climax soon, he thrusted in deeper and harder, wanting this tiny girl to feel every bit of pleasure he could give her, "Remember this! Remember how hard I fucked you Touka-, and how hard you came from my dick!" Touka was screaming his name, and she felt herself about to climax, she tightened her pussy around his dick, and squeezed harder. "S-s-sasaki-! I'm cumming!" She let out one last scream of pure escaty as she climaxed harder than she ever had in her entire life, pleasure shooting through her body. "O-oh no I feel something.." Touka squeezed her eyes shut tight, as she squirted long and hard spraying juices on the bed and floor, a scarlet red blush appearing from embarrassment. Sasaki felt pride swell in his chest, enjoying how hard he made Touka cum and squirt, he slowly pulled his dick out of her as she went limp with exhaustion. She was panting, and looked back at Sasaki with exhausted eyes. He slowly went down to lay on the bed with her next to him, and stared into her gray dark blue eyes, twiddling and playing with one her loose strands of hair. She grabbed his hand and looked at him "Sasaki-.. Don't let Eto know we did this together.." Sasaki widened his eyes in suprise at her knowing about his relationship with Eto, "EHHH?!"

\- Jikimoruka


	2. Sasaki Haise x Eto Yoshimura

Eto giggled, and skipped across the concrete floor, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. She twiddled her thumbs at the though of having sex at such a public place like this being scary but also turning her on. She looked back and forth, "Sasakiii-kunn" She slowly said as her voice ehcoed in the tunnel. Sasaki appeared from behind a concrete pillar, hands in his pocket and striding slowly over to Eto. She screamed in excitement and ran to him. "Sasaki-kun! I've been so horny the entire time. Will you help me?" She looked up at him with puppy eyes. He shrugged and began to pin Eto to the wall. She giggled "Oh my, aren't we excited today?" Sasaki began to nibble at her neck, making his way up to her ear. "Your one to talk..." He growled, beginning to grind on her petite frame. Eto smiled, she began to nibble at Sasaki's ear as well. "You know, we can't keep this up forever Sasaki-kun... Seidou will find out." Sasaki huffed in anger, the thought of giving Eto's body to Seidou made him more than angry, "Like hell that will happen, your mine." She giggled again, cupping his face into her hands as he let go of her, "Hey now, don't get so worried.. Your much bigger than he is and Seidou has zero experience with sex, as I found out recently." He shoved her hands away, and pinned her to the wall harder, "You actually fucked him?" He glared into her eyes as she leaned back smirking. "Well.. you know me.." Sasaki had enough, he grabbed at her bandages she wore and began to tear them apart, after removing every piece of bandage, he stepped back to survey her body over. Eto stood with her hands placed behind her back, and legs covering her lower half. "Your so small Eto.., that's one thing I hate. Almost as much as I hate you." She gave Sasaki a sarcastic look and rolled her eyes, "At least my pussy is amazing." He nodded, something he could not argue with was that statement. He licked his lips and lunged at her, taking her off guard. Using his arms he managed to flip her in the air with her entire body upside down, giving him a clear view of Eto's glistening wetness. Eto was familiar with this position, although it made her head hurt because of her body being flipped mid air she enjoyed it. She began to unzip and unbutton his pants, disappointed that Sasaki did not have a erection. Sasaki began to tongue fuck her tight cunt, flicking in and out, and lapping up her juices. She squealed at this action, and steadily refocused her thoughts on the thing in front of her.

After tugging down his boxers, she was once again disappointed at the sight of a non erected dick. She pouted, and began to slowly jerk him off using both hands, beginning to suck the tip with her mouth. "mmm, your so tasty Sasaki-kun." She said, with a mouthful of his dick inside her. He began to thrust deeper, feeling his now hard dick sliding down the back of her throat. As she gagged on the size of his rod, he began to rapidly flick his tongue in and out of her moist cunt, grabbing a handful of her ass with his free hands. Sasaki's thrusting increased in intensity, making sure that he slid his cock all the way down Eto's throat. As cum started to collect around the edges of her mouth, she tried to spurt out a sentence"mmfh, Sasaki-ku-nn." He pinched down on her clit hard, causing Eto to choke on his size as she moaned. As he rammed into her tiny mouth, he moved his hands down, clamping down at her waist with his arms, and pressing her legs against the concrete wall to make sure he could resume a good mouth-fucking position. She also clamped down harder on his dick, jerking it faster as Sasaki sensed that he was about to cum. "Mmm, let it out!" She bobbed her head back and forth moving with her jerking motions, and tried to swirl her tongue around his massive length, massive amounts of both pre cum and saliva where dribbling down Eto's forehead and spreading out onto her cheeks. For Sasaki, this was one of his biggest turn on's, seeing a girl looking like this... He clamped down on her cunt, "Eto-kun, how much do you want me to fuck you?" Eto made a broken grin as she was sucking his dick, "M-more.., please give me Sensei's dick.." She managed to sputter. "Cheeky." He growled. He began to ram her mouth harder, getting him closer to his climax. And at the same time, he began to put almost his entire mouth inside her wetness, making sure to lap up her juices. As Eto started to choke and gag on it, he finally felt him about to release his cum down her throat. "Sasaki-kun! I can feel it getting bigger! Are you about to cum?" Eto managed to bob her head back and forth, sucking all the way down to the base of his dick, making it go deep into her mouth.

"Fuck Eto, I'm cumming, swallow it all!" He finally gave one last thrust, finally releasing his bottled up cum into her mouth and groaned her name. Eto could feel the cum sliding down, she began to also gag on the thick liquid, it was to much for her to swallow. Sasaki still thrusted slowly into her mouth, causing the cum to spill out in great amounts, covering Eto's face in it. He pulled his dick out slowly, grinning at his artwork. "Show me that face of yours Eto." He leaned down and pulled her head up, giving him a view of her beautiful cum covered eyes. As she cleaned her face by swiping all the liquid down to her bare chest, she smirked at him "My blowjobs are always the best! Right sensei?" He fingered her small tits, causing her to whimper. He rubbed harder, making sure to fingering her nipples just how she liked it. She moaned. Eto grabbed one of his wrists, forcing his finger to rub harder, she took her other hand and began to finger her cunt as she stared at Sasaki's growing erection. "Sasaki-kun.. You always can't get eno-" She got cut off, as he flipped her body putting her head against the cold wall, putting her into a doggy position. He rubbed the entrance of her wetness slowly, making sure to slime up his dick with Eto's juices. He leaned forward, cupping her breasts and began to slowly go in. She moaned softly, "You're such a bad person, you need to be punished" He whispered. Eto tried to look back, "S-sasaki-kun? Wh-" She got cut off again, as he pulled out of her cunt, and started to fuck her in the ass. She moaned loudly with pain and pleasure, he fucked her harder, trying to make her cum as soon as possible. As he lifted one of her legs up, he stood on his feet crouching, making sure to bend her lower half up so it faced him. Eto went crazy in this position, she was salivating at being fucked in the ass, enjoying the pain and pleasure. Sasaki had already known Eto would enjoy this, He already knew she enjoyed pain. "Your fucked up you know that Eto? Really fucked up.." He groaned at the tightness, and thrusted harder, enjoying her moans of pleasure and her crazed state. He gritted his teeth, and clutched her waist harder. "I'm going to cum again Eto!" She moaned happily, unable to speak. As he thrusted faster, Eto also moved in rhythm with him, with each movement of pull out he did, she rammed back in. He twisted both of her nipples with his thumb and index finger, and released probably the most massive load he ever gave Eto. He moaned loudly as he felt it releasing, Eto screamed in joy, digging her finger nails into the wall, also climaxing. He pulled out quickly, letting his cum flow out of her hole, and spill down her dripping pussy making a huge puddle on the floor. He leaned on another steel support beam, sighing and resting his hands behind his head. Staring at the cum covered woman in front of him.

"Your still fucked up Eto." He grinned at her as she stared back with tired eyes. "Sasaki-kun.. You always cum so much, I have to take a long shower after to clean myself everytime.." She pouted and gave him a frown. Eto mustered the strength to crawl towards him, and faced his limp dick, grabbing it in her hands she began to jerk him off playfully. She bit her lip and twirled her hair, "I want more Sasaki-kun..." She tried to suck his dick again, but Sasaki pulled her hair back. "I'm going to spoil you Eto. No." She pouted again, still trying to lick his dick, and jerking him off harder. "Please! Give me more." She demanded. Sasaki shoved her back with his foot, he began to jerk himself off, teasing her. "How about I do it myself?" He grinned at a Angered Eto. "No! Let me do it!" She demanded once again, pointing towards his dick with defiant eyes. He shook his head no playfully, "Your becoming a brat, I'm not giving you a third load." She stood up, balling her fists to her side, her hair falling around her face. "Sasaki-kun... Give me it." He smirked, enjoying how thirsty his personal cum dumpster was for his dick. "Like hell I will, your nothing to your master." He stood up and brushed his legs. "Anyways, I need to meet Ayato, we have some things to disscuss..." He zipped his pants up, and left a still VERY horny Eto behind yelling at him.

-Jikimoruka


	3. Sasaki Haise x Rize Kamishiro

**(A/N) Hey guys Jikimoruka here, Tell me what you think of this part, I decided to take a different approach on this Lemon series and make the scenes a little shorter. So you may expect these short lemon stories to be a little short.**

 **And also for the rest of you, Hinami x Sasaki is next of course. I plan on doing a massive Harem with Sasaki and all the girl's he will bang at the end of this story, so stay tuned for that hotness ;) Lemons & Watermelons from your one and lonely friend..**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

Sasaki grumbled, he was tasked with the job to clean, and wash all the clothes. By the time it was his time for a break, his legs and arms where so incapable of moving that he flopped onto the back stairs without really caring. He sighed, exhaustion finally taking over him. During this time, he thought to himself about the last few days. Fucking Touka had been great, refreshing actually. Eto on the other hand.. well she's just Eto, nothing special there. He began to stray from those thoughts, thinking about the other woman he had set his eyes upon. The only one that really caught his eyes where Rize, and the first things he thought to himself was Damn. I need to get a hold of that ass. And Damn. I need to see what's under that shirt. He licked his lips, and finally had the willpower to get up and find him that booty.

As he walked back into the cafe, he spotted Rize. She was bent down cleaning the tables with some serious determination. He stood a ways back, admiring the way her ass looked at she was bent down, it was bouncy and also looked way better since she was wearing tight leggings to go with her cafe uniform, that was equally as tight. It was teasing him at this point, but Sasaki couldn't go up and grab it; It was a public area -but no one said they could go into the bathroom. He skulked up behind her, making sure to grind on her butt for extra measures, his boner poking it gently. Rize straightened up and looked backwards with a puzzled look. "Oh. Sasaki." She noticed the object poking her butt by now, and she grinned. "Where you spying on me again?" She asked over friendly, starting to rub against Sasaki's erection harder. Sasaki looked around and grabbed it firmly, testing the bounciness with his hands by slapping it. "Public areas are a huge turn on for me when it comes to looking at woman." Rize rolled her eyes, calling him a perve, and stopped the small grinding we where doing. "Not here. Let's go to the bathroom." Sasaki was suprised at how easily Rize was going with this. But he was happy, if she was already doing this, she must have some experience under her belt. Although he enjoyed fucking the sense out of non experienced people like Touka, he always enjoyed a good fucking with someone different.

Once we had locked ourselves in a stall, he pinned Rize's hands onto the wall with my one hand. The other was already lifting up the shirt that Rize was wearing. "hoo-boy, this is an amazing rack.." Sasaki admired the globes in front of his face. Her breasts where shaped perfectly, exactly round, big and also firm. He pressed one finger onto her nipple, after he released the pressure, her breast simply just bounced back into to place. Sasaki began to suck on one the nipples, twirling his tongue around it, and alternating from each side. He squeezed her sensitive nubs with his teeth, and pulled back, loving the way her breasts bounced back into place every time he released his teeth. Rize was thoroughly enjoying this, smiling happily while Sasaki was sucking on her breasts and was beginning to moan softly. "There good aren't they Sasaki? I've seen you staring at these before." Sasaki plunged his other hand down, into her leggings. She moaned louder as she felt his hand connect with her clit. He made sure to rub it harder, feeling the juices getting on his hands. Rize squeezed her legs together, and began to thrust into his hand to make the motions faster. Rize smiled wider while moaning, enjoying Sasaki's fingering. "Tell me Sasaki, am I better than Touka?"

She yelped as she felt two fingers plunge into her wet cunt. "I don't know if your better than Touka." He said blatantly, Sasaki was thoroughly disappointed that Rize's pussy was not as tight as he expected it to be. But everyone knew her reputation for being a slut, so he decided to forgive her by suddenly taking his fingers out, and pulling his massive boner into open air for her to stare at. "That thing.. Stick it in me now." Rize said demandingly, staring at the monstrous cock in front of her face. He grinned, "Your a thirsty one." But he obliged, flipping her over and placing her onto the toilet lid, her cunt and ass facing him. Without much thinking, he tore open Rize's leggings hungrily, "Oops. I forgot you still need to work." But he grinned wider, noticing she did not wear panties while wearing see through leggings, "Your quite the slut though. See through leggings with no panties?" He teased her wet pussy a bit more, flicking her clit which caused another series of hitched moans from her. He took some of her juices, and rubbed it onto his cock, deciding to slime it up before putting it in.

"Ok. I'm going to do this hard and fast so you can get back to work." Rize nodded, using both of her free hands to spread her pussy wider for his dick. He grabbed her amazing tits and squeezed hard, thrusting in all the way. Rize let out a loud moan, to Sasaki it sounded like a beautiful singer. He fucked her harder, givning her no breaks as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. Instead of his usual slow fucking, he fucked her with his entire cock all the way in, barely pulling out a few inches before ramming back in. Rize was unable to control her quite moans and let go, moaning out loudly, and sticking her tongue out. He released his grip on one of her breasts, and grabbed her neck, pulling her head back. He fucked her harder and deeper, "Fuck.. your milking me way to damn good.." He could feel her wall's it was squeezing tightly onto him now, milking his cock as he rammed in every time. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" Rize couldn't control the pleasure coursing through her, and she thrusted backwards just as fast, going in rhythm with his dick. The sound of skin on skin was loud, Rize let out a shrill squeal, "Sasaki! This is way to much!" She shut her eyes close, feeling a tremendous orgasm about to come. Sasaki just tighted his grip on her neck tighter, and began to slap her bouncy ass with his free hand, each slap creating a redder mark on her. "Your about to cum? Then do it!" Urging her on to orgasm. She quickly spread her legs out onto the floor, and thrusted upwards, taking in the entirety of his dick from the tip all the way to the base. "FUCK!" She screamed, as she experienced the strongest and biggest orgasm of her life crashing through her body. "S-sasaki! Ram me!" She yelled, the orgasm still coursing through her body in waves of pleasure. Sasaki obliged, ramming her harder while she was experience her climax. She screamed his name louder, and reached euphoria. "SASAKI!" and she felt Sasaki's dick leaving her hole.

As she slumped down onto the floor, she smiled weakly. She was panting hard, trying to regain breath from such a massive orgasm. "That.. may have been the biggest orgasm i've ever had.." Sasaki was grinning, proud that he had fucked her hard enough to say that. Sasaki began to button his pants up and also grinned, "You've got a nice moan. And your body's amazing." She blushed at that, thanking him for the complement. As he began to zip up his pants, he glanced at Rize on the floor, realizing that one, He shredded her leggings for work, and two, she was in the men's bathroom with him. He scratched his head in confusion, "Er. How are we going to get out of here?" Rize grinned, "I don't know, but you get going. I'll hand it." Sasaki decided not to say anymore as he trusted her word, and left silently. As he tried to walk out the cafe, he was confronted by Hinami. In his brain he wolf whistled, he figured out who his next woman that would fall to his dick would be...


	4. Sasaki Haise x Hinami Fueguchi

**(A/N) This is not Loli. This takes places much farther in time. During this time period Sasaki should be around 22 and Hinami should be 18 or 19, So it's ok :p Anyways this was a pretty short one, and not a lot of *Cough* fun time. But I decided that Hinami should just have her own nice, chill and sweet scene with Sasaki.. Kind of.** **Anyways I hope you enjoy this part, and please Review and Enjoy ;) From your really lonely and weaboo friend...**

 **\- Jikimoruka**

* * *

Sasaki sighed as Hinami barged into the cafe. Already, he was about to fuck another girl when he just fucked one. But then again; he always enjoyed fucking girls with a nice body, and Hinami was no exception. And let's be honest, no guy could control his boner when looking at Hinami. She pressed up firmly against him, her huge tits pressing up and rubbing against his chest was distracting. She wore a tight white t shirt today, just the perfect fit for her body yes; but not her tits, they screamed at him to be free. She pointed accusingly at him, "Sasaki! I need you to teach me how to-" She stopped and looked curiously down, Sasaki's boner was poking at her stomach, and his free hand was already starting to slide down her back slowly. She stuttered her words, "E-eh?!" She said confusingly, trying to process what the situation was. He glanced around, nobody was in sight; so he rushed her out to the back where there was no one around.

"Fuck.. Hinami why do you have to look so cute.." He muttered, Hinami looked puzzled still trying to grasp what was going on, "Sasaki.. Why is this thing poking out?" She pointed down, and pressed her finger on the bulge in his pants. He groaned, it was already hard under his pants, and it was getting sensitive to her touch. "Look Hinami, help your 'Older Brother' out will you?" Hinami perked up at this, going onto her tip toes, and brightening her eyes up "Really? With what!" She said happily. Sasaki unzipped his pants quickly, pulling out his massive rod for her to see. Hinami just stared, She looked fearful, "Um.. I've learned about these things in school. But is it suppose to twitch and throb like that?" He silently nodded, beginning to stroke his dick slowly while looking at Hinami's cleavage.

Pre Cum was leaking out of his tip at this point, and Hinami's tits where turning him on more. He decided Hinami would do better if she listened to what he had to say, "Hinami, This thing won't calm down.." He said slowly, making sure it went through Hinami's head, "So I need you to take your shirt off and show me your tits." Hinami leaned back at this, "Sasaki? Shirt?" She looked down. God, she was so damn hot with that rack of hers, even if she lacked in other places, her breasts made up for it. Hinami shyly looked at him as she realized what he meant, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "Um.. I'm new to this so, forgive me if I'm clumsy." She slowly pulled her shirt hem up, and Sasaki's eyes devoured every inch of her body, memorizing the shape of her perfect yet fit torso and curvy sides. And her skin.. It looked so smooth and shiny almost like cream, Sasaki licked his lips in anticipation to see Hinami's tits released from the shirt's captivity.

She pulled her entire shirt off in one quick motion. She remained with only a bra which she quickly flung off, revealing perfectly rounded circles like Rize, Her tits also looked firm and bouncy, and her smooth skin and slim figure where on display for Sasaki to see. Looking at her body was the most sexiest thing a man could witness, Touka yes; She has some unique characteristics. But she wouldn't match up to Hinami's figure, the same includes Eto. And Rize.. Hinami had Rize's breast size. Firm and Bouncy, but Hinami's where just a bit a bigger. The only real thing Rize beat this woman in front of him at, of course, was her honking ass. She blushed deeply, covering her chest and looking away. "S-stop staring.." She said quietly. He purred at her seductively, "It's ok cutie, Can't you realize your tits want to be free? I can tell they want some attention." She was taken a back by this, and decided to drop her arms to the side, revealing once again her beautiful rack.

Sasaki dashed forward, taking Hinami by suprise. He put his hand on her head and shoved her to the ground, kneeling. He grinned evilly, and grabbed both of Hinami's breasts, inserting his penis in between them. He began to thrust upwards, making sure to move Hinami's breasts up and down with his motions. He gronaed loudly, the feeling of soft tits was like none other. Hinami just stared curiously at the thing in between her tits, "Sasaki! What do you want me to do next?" she said dependently. "I want you to lick the tip of the penis when I thrust upwards." She nodded vigorously. As she kept giving him a titjob, she also began to lick his dick like he had ordered her to do. He moaned this time, the feeling of her warm tongue heightening his senses. She yelped, and stared down at the oozing liquid that was getting onto her chest and tits. "W-what.. Is this white sticky goo on me?" Sasaki grinned, "That's called a man's 'Milk' Hinami." She sighed in awe, "Milk.."

As he neared his climax, he thrusted in deeper, and right before he was about to blow a massive load, he immediately took his dick out between her tits. And inserted a part of his cock inside her mouth, but he grinned again, enjoying the face she made as she gagged on his length; Her throat was to small to fit his girth, and she was only able to suck half of his throbbing penis. "Suck it good. And take this Milk!" He blew his load straight inside her mouth, he did not want to release so much on poor Hinami since it was her first blowjob but he could not control it; His load had been bottled up all day, first because of not cumming when fucking Rize, and now. As he moaned loudly, he tried to shove his dick deeper, but only resulted in it getting wedge inside her mouth. He felt his hot strings of cum overflow in the girl's mouth. Hinami had tears in her eyes from the amount of choking she was doing, and cum was pouring out of her mouth at this point. The rest she had tried to swallow, but the amount of cum he was releasing was to much for her.

As he pulled out his dick, he left a line of cum and saliva that connected from his tip to her mouth. And he lost it, He jacked hard, and fast. Before he came, he made sure to aim his cum shot towards her breasts of hers, and released the second consecutive load onto her. He groaned slowly as it sprayed out onto her chests in huge amounts, and it began to drip off of her tits which was an amazing sight to see. "F-fuck.. that was hot." Sasaki muttered, staring at his masterpiece and the crippled girl in front of him. Hinami had her face aiming up slightly towards the sky, and she was panting for air. Her mouth and face where completely plastered from his first facial, and she was trying to swallow and lick the remaining cum off. As it dribbled down her nick and chin, he looked down, her chest was also covered in his second cum shot, her tits completely masked by white. She looked at him with a dreamy stare and smiled happily, "Is your problem fixed?" She asked politely. Sasaki nodded and zipped up his pants. "Yep. Thanks for that. I needed it." He looked back up to a pouting and upset Hinami. "Great. Now you made my pants and hair messy with this sticky stuff. How am I suppose to get out of here like this?" He laughed, and ran back into the cafe, quickly returning with a towel, and a new pair of pants. "Here you go. Clean yourself up."

He opened the Cafe door, ready to depart. Until he was stopped by a hand grabbing his; Hinami. She looked shyly at him again, and her blush appeared, "W-we.. s-should do that again.." She said quickly and bowed. Running away before he could respond. He chuckled, and talked to himself proudly, "Another girl off my list." And he sighed, leaving the Cafe and saying goodbye to Rize.


	5. Sasaki Haise x Itori

**(A/N) This one may be different from most of my other parts. I decided to go next level with Itori and make this into a hardcore scene between the two! If you don't like tentacles then don't read this. Anyways review and enjoy this part! From your lonely friend and otaku...**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

"mmm, How are you Sasaki?" Itori leaned onto the bar counter, making sure to reveal her cleavage. Itori had always admired Sasaki, the first time she met him was when he was still his former shell of Kaneki. Now as she eyed him down, he had grown into a good looking man which added more excitement for Itori, since she planned to fuck him all night long. She decided to sit next to him, and she went over to take the seat. Sasaki smiled warmly at her, He had always looked at Itori as a friend, but not someone to love. "Great! It's been what; A few years since I've came back to this bar? Time goes by fast.." He said nostalgically. Itori decided to lean in closer, aching for Sasaki to move in as well and hug her, "Yes. You've grown so much... your not my little kaneki anymore." He laughed politely, noticing Itori shifting her weight towards him. His burrow creased, but he decided to let it go. Itori was growing impatient already at the man's reluctant movements towards hers. As she tried to shift closer, she accidentally spilled her wine glass on to his pants. Itori acted dramatcially even, "Oh! Er.. Sorry Sasaki." Sasaki shrugged, "It's fine." Her eyes blazed with a new determination, Itori was going to use this spill to lure him into the bathroom and things would kick off from there. "Will you come with me? I can show you where you can get cleaned." She stood up and grabbed Sasaki's hand quickly; pulling him out of his seat and dragging him to a private bathroom in the back.

As she slowly locked the door to the bathroom, she turned to face him. Itori was getting hornier each passing second as she thought about how to fuck him and how big his dick was. Sasaki was preoccupied with cleaning his pants, and Itori finally decided she should undress since they where alone together. She slowly tugged down her mini skirt, letting it fall to the floor, next came her thin black shirt, and then unclasped her bra also letting it fall to the floor. As she stood only in knee high socks and panties she waited for Sasaki to notice. As he was finishing he finally noticed Itori standing almost nude in front of him. "Eh?! Itori! What are you doing?!" He tried not to look, but of course he did. She had some smaller sized breasts, still firm but not the size he liked. Her body compensated for the lack of breast size though, her skin looked smooth and clean, and her body was extremely curvy and her bust was the right size for her. He eyed her more, she had a perfectly fit torso, her abs where not prominent but they where still barely visible. God.. Sasaki finally got a huge hard on as he stared at her lower half. She had amazing legs, the knee high socks making the legs look sexier. And she was wearing a pink thong which was see through, although barely noticeable he could tell she was cleanly shaven down there as well.

Itori felt her womanhood heat up more as Sasaki stared at her. She enjoyed how much he was lusting for her body, and she blushed lightly as she took notice of the massive bulge in his pants. She showed her body off more, turning around and thrusting her ass in front of him using her hands to lean on the door. Sasaki's boner was hurting at this point, screaming at him to release it from confinement. Her ass was also small, which he was disappointed at. But she had a noticeable thigh gap and her pussy was being wedged up by the thong, which he could see the shape of her pussy lips clearly. "That's it." He grabbed her ass and slapped it hard, earning him a cry of pleasure from Itori. She decided to shake her ass more, thrusting it onto his bulge, and going up and down. His boner was about to literally burst from his pants so he tugged down his pants; boxers and all and his dick sprung up. Itori wasn't paying attention to this as she was occupied with moving her ass up and down.

He lifted both of her legs up and she remained in the air, her hands supporting the other side with the wall. Itori squealed as she noticed his dick. "Oh my god. That thing is bigger than in my dreams.." She lustfully eyes the massive rod, taking in all the details of it, the amount of throbbing it was doing, the pre cum leaking out of it and how huge his sack was. "I can't fathom how much cum can come out of that thing.." she said as she eyed his massive sack, fantasizing about him cumming inside of her. She giggled, "I can tell your a man now Kaneki. Fuck me with that thing of yours, it's rude to keep a lady waiting!" He complied, tearing her thong off and hungrily eyeing her dripping wet pussy. Her cunt was opening and closing, almost as if gasping for his dick to come inside. "My pussy wants it! It's begging for it Kaneki!" He began to rub his dick over her pussy slowly, wetting his tip up. She was aching to feel his dick inside of her, and without warning she thrusted into it; taking Sasaki by suprise. "What the?" He said as he looked down, startled to find Itori thrusting in and out of his dick. Her moans where filled with lust and happiness. "Oh yes, I've always wanted this!" She thrusted faster and Sasaki shrugged it off, fucking her faster as well. Each thrust brought a higher pitch of moaning from Itori; God.. He never met a girl who could moan so high, it was amazing that moaning had a huge role in the pleasure meter, this pussy fuck felt better than the rest because of it.

"You know, I've only fucked Uta and Yomo. There sizes don't compare to yours.. I could get addicted to this." She said; still moaning happily. As he looked into the bathroom mirror, he could see that Itori was grade A sex fiend. Her eyes where already crossed from the pleasure, and her kakuja eyes had awakened from the excitement of being fucked. He smiled wickedly a new thought coming to his mind; What if he pulled out his kagune and used it as a tentacle to fuck her ass? He laughed to himself manically already deciding to try the idea. Itori heard something from behind, and the sensation of her ass being taken as well. She moaned in a high note as she felt her ass being fucked at the same time, due to the double penetration she couldn't control her orgasm as she came hard. "Sasaki!" She closed her eyes as she climaxed even harder. As she was ready to slump down, she moaned again as Sasaki kept fucking her relentlessly. "We're not taking any breaks here Itori!" He said evilly, pulling out another kagune. "I wonder if you can take two up your ass!" She hitched her breath, that was too much even for her she would keep cumming again and again.

Itori screamed in desperation, "NOO!" It was too late, Sasaki forcefully put the kagune inside her pussy with his dick. He had trouble fucking her now, as it was becoming so tight and stretched out that he couldn't move easily. Itori was losing control of her senses, and couldn't keep her arms on the wall any longer, and she slumped down slowly to the floor; her ass sticking up. Sasaki pulled her ass up higher to get a better view, and slammed his foot down onto her head, keeping her pinned to the floor. His dick pumped in and out slowly, but his two tentacle kagunes where thrusting in at a speed even he couldn't achieve. She screamed in pleasure as another orgasm racked her body, causing her to curl her toes and hands. "Your a squirter too huh?" He grinned as he proudly watched the woman squirt, making a mess on the floor. Her face had the look of being fucked senseless, "S-s-sasaki.. P-please no more.." He ignored her, "What was that?" He was turned on at the woman breaking underneath her, it was her fault for picking to fuck him anyways, he was simply giving her the full package.

He decided that two tentacles wasn't enough, and pulled out a third. Forcefully shoving it into her pussy. Three dicks you could say where now thrusting in rhythm and harmony inside her stretched out cunt. She screamed, her eyes full of tears from being fucked, her tongue was uselessly flopping out, and drool that she couldn't control puddling under her. Sasaki's kakuja eyes appeared from this sight. "Take it in Itori! This is the boy that you thought was small and fragile!" He fucked her deeper, pulling her ass up towards him with his hands. Her back arched as she reached a third orgasm, and another round of squirting came. At this point, he had also already cummed inside of her, his cum was flowing out each thrust inwards, mixing in with her juices on the floor.

He finally realized that this was going overboard and released his grip on her, and removed his tentacles and dick from her pussy. Itori's entire body fell onto the floor, her hands sprawled usually outwards, and cum slowly pouring out of her stretched out pussy. She was rendered useless at this moment but she managed to say a few words, "T-t-t-this is g-going to be sore." He chuckled, "Hmphm. Did you like my fuck?" Itori just laid there uselessly not responding. He shrugged, "Another girl off my checklist of fucking I guess."

The next day he decided to go see Itori whom he just brutally fucked last night in her own bar. "Oh! Hello!" He said loudly, and was greeted by Yomo and Uta warmly. He looked around scouting out for Itori. He heard her call out from the back, "Hello Sasaki!" As he watched and grinned, she came out. He noticed her limping heavily, and was slower than usual. Uta and Yomo also noticed this, and both men had a concerned look, "Did you get hurt Itori? Your walking funny." Uta said, pointing towards her casually. Itori blushed, "I'm fine, I just fell." Sasaki laughed loudly to himself, Uta and Yomo puzzled at his outburst. Itori went over and smacked him on the head, "Next time, be nice!" She said demandingly. As he kept laughing, a confused Uta and Yomo still watched...

* * *

 **(A/N) A little different yeah? Sorry if some of you don't like hardcore tentacle/sort of rape scenes. But I decided that Itori should be excited about it at first and then you know.. Regret it after o.o Kind of like those I want to do this and then realized you fucked up majorly in the middle of doing said thing. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next part! From your space weaboo..**

 **-Jikimoruka**


	6. Sasaki Haise x Kurona x Nashiro

"Oh. Fuck." Sasaki said worriedly, he was cornered in an alleyway. In front of him where the twin sisters Kurona and Nashiro. He laughed nervously, "Hey now people.. Let's all be friends!" Kurona didn't look amused at the slightest and pinned his shirt to the wall with a dagger in one swift throw. Nashiro stopped her sister from throwing anymore daggers towards his direction, "Stop it Kurona. We need him for information." Kurona looked annoyed, but lowered her arm. Sasaki pulled at his shirt collar, deciding to do whatever they wanted if it meant avoiding a fight. Nashiro stepped closer, and he contemplated whether or not if she was capable of killing him; once he decided she was he made sure to put his guard up. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the worst. There was a brief moment of silence as he waited for the pain to commence. Instead he felt a breeze down below and his member being touched. "The hell?" He glanced down and stared; Nashiro was poking at his flaccid dick; curiosity in her eyes as she played with it. Kurona also skulked forward, leaning down to also poke and prod it. Sasaki was blushing; not because of embarrassment but because of pure confusion and shock.

"Eto said that we should do this to get information.." Kurona said quietly as she began to rub his shaft up and down with her hands, Nashiro followed suit; the twins both using one hand to jerk him off together. Sasaki hissed, That damned Eto, of course she would say that. But seeing that dick sucking was not something you would want to skip, he decided to go with the flow. "Have you ever seen a dick?" Sasaki asked, trying to calculate whether or not he would have to go over the basics of dick sucking. The twins seemed slightly embarrassed at this question, "Eto makes us practice with Dildos.. but we've never seen one." Nashiro said shyly. As she said this, she gasped in surprise as his dick sprung to life. Both twins where wide eyed at the rod in front of them, Kurona gulped and grasped it again; stroking it slowly. "Wow.." Nashiro said with awe as she also began to stroke it. He groaned, the feeling of there hands where amazing, they where extremely soft and smooth.

As his eyes where closed due to enjoying this handjob, he felt something warm lick his tip. He grinned, "You guys are doin-" He hitched his breath and moaned, Kurona was already bobbing up and down fast on his entire length; her tongue swirling around his tip fast and her saliva making his rod wetter. "Oh fuck." He was already at the verge of cumming soon. This skill of dick sucking was amazing, this was no beginners technique, they'd have to had learn how to suck from a pro. He finally asked them, "What the hell? How are you so good at this?" Kurona stopped her amazing blowjob to speak. "Eto taught us how how to suck a man's dick by using Dildos." He hissed again; that damned Eto.. He felt a warm and wet sensation down below near his sack. Nashiro had moved under and began to lick the underside of his dick and sack, while Kurona sucked his entire length; He was hard now, feeling grateful because of getting sucked off by two girls. It was truly a beautiful sight indeed, Nashiro looking up with innocent eyes while she was sucking his underside. And Kurona focused entirely on his tip.

"Oh fuck, this is way to hot." He said, and he began to thrust in to Kurona's mouth. He already felt himself about to cum-Nashiro and Kurona tag teaming his dick was too much for him; and they set a new record for how fast they made him ejaculate (Yes Sasaki keeps a track record of that.) As he nutted, it exploded in Kurona's face as she pulled her mouth out, in seconds; Kurona's face was covered in long strings of semen; the streams of cum dripping down her chin made everything sexier. Nashiro also had semen on her face, it was slowly oozing out of his dick, and more was splattered on to her face from her sister. "Woo boy.. This is some serious information grilling tactic." He said, as he began to flop and rub his massive dick on Nashiro's face slowly, using it as a pillow cushion. Kurona licked the semen off her face, sucking her fingers like it was covered in sugar, "Eto said that you liked to have these sort of things done to you.." Sasaki just stammered and had a bitter look on his face; His anger clearly showing. Nashiro began to wipe the cum off her face, "She told us to have sex with you.. and that it was good for us." He sighed; Another one of his fetish's, girls who where innocent...

Kurona grabbed her sister by the hand, "Eto taught us how to do this sex position, she said it would share the pleasure with both of us at the same time.." He watched in anticipation; and he knew what position they where doing immediately. Nashiro laid flat on her back, taking off her kimono to reveal her small tits; and she also proceeded in slowly lifting up her robes, revealing a nicely shaped and cleanly shaven pussy that was clearly begging for love. Kurona went on top of her sister, and also pulled off her robes, revealing her equally small tits; she copied her sister by lifting up her other part of the robes, revealing once again a nicely shaped and cleanly shaven pussy. As they held hands together, they stuck both of there pussies out, and rubbed there tits together; Kurona went and laid flat on top of Nashiro, making both of there pussies smash and press against each other; clit on clit and tits on tits.

"Oh damn.." Sasaki said quietly, this was a new one for him; but he wasted no time in getting ready to fuck the shit of both of them. He rubbed the tip of his cock on each of the sister's holes testing each one. Nashiro's he felt was much tighter; and he chose his first pussy to take. He slowly went in to Nashiro, her pussy was convulsing around him, milking his cock as he put it in. Nashiro spread her legs out wider, her moans where muffled by her sister as she began to passionately kiss her. He fucked her slowly, groaning at the feeling of her cunt squeezing him, "Oh fuck.. this is way tighter than Itori's.." He said with struggle, her pussy causing him to pant for breath at it's tightness and feeling. As he thrusted in for a few more seconds, he pulled out of her; and hungrily went inside of Kurona. Her pussy was equally as tight; it felt amazing... as he swapped between both pussies, the sisters where going crazy, "O-oh god.. I don't know who he's fucking anymore!" Kurona said in between moans as her sister was being fucked under her, "Sasaki's thing is so big! I need to thank Eto when we come back.." Nashiro said as she got fucked harder by him.

He hissed in pleasure as Nashiro's pussy suddenly clamped down on him. He pulled out and rammed it into Kurona; getting increasingly rougher on the two sisters as time went on. He never fucked two girls at once like this.. but it was amazing.. Sasaki hated to admit; but these tight pussies where almost on the level that Eto was on. Kurona began to thrust inward and begged seductivly, "Eto said you liked doing it in the ass with her.." Kurona said in between moans, popping her ass out towards him, "P-please fuck me master.." That was it; He pulled out of her and slowly inserted into her ass. She moaned louder, her pussy juices dripping out on to her sister's cunt as he slapped her. "Hehe, are you sure you want me to be your master?" He said dangerously; warning in his voice. Nashiro piped up from under, "Eto said she enjoyed being used as a toy; we follow her examples."

He laughed, of course that slut Eto would say that; but he grinned, having three girl's bow down to your cock was the best feeling Sasaki had in a long time. He took out his dick, and inserted back into Nashiro, but the girl was greedy, "S-sasaki.. P-please pound me harder.. Don't use her.." Kurona said with desperation, shaking her ass for him. He slapped her ass once again -hard. It left a stinging red mark on her butt. "If your going to be my sluts; then you need to get use to what Eto goes through when I fuck her to oblivion!" He said, pumping hard into Nashiro like there was no tomorrow, and repeatedly slapping Kurona's ass; each slap causing it to jiggle and get redder. Still; the girl was greedy, "P-please! Fuck me!" She said louder, finally craving his cock. "Fuck me with that cock of yours master!" He grinned; "Girls who ask me don't get rewarded like your sister here.." He inserted two fingers inside of kurona pumping in and out at lightning speed, causing the girl to immediately arch her back and moan louder.

As he took out his cock from Nashiro, they began to kiss each other once again; there pussies where opening and closing -almost like it was gasping for something to stick inside of them, and both of the sisters juices began to pour out slowly; dripping and mixing with each other's. He slowly stroked his cock again, "Both of you can have me.." He grabbed Kurona's waist and pressed her down onto Nashiro, and chose to fuck in between there pussies. Both girls moaned as he thrusted in and out; his cock rubbing on both of there sensitive clits. The sister's began to kiss again, holding hands; and rubbing there tits together. As he fucked in between them harder, enjoying the feeling of rubbing against two girls at the same time; both sisters climaxed with a scream.

Nashiro's juices puddle under her; and Kurona also came. He quickly pulled out, stroking his cock fast; and shooting thick streams of cum onto the sister's pussies. As he groaned slowly, the streams of cum slid down from Kurona's ass, causing it to slowly and slimy drip lower, spilling onto Nashiro's pussy and finally reaching the floor. He huffed and scratched his hair, "Well fuck, Eto knows who to train.." Both sisters had smiles on there faces as they got up and swiped the cum from there dirty cunts; proceeding to drink it all. "Master.. Your cum is so good." Nashiro said as Kurona raised her cupped hands filled with cum above Nashiro's mouth and slowly lowered it so she could catch the semen. He smirked, "You guys are good; but your not on the level of Eto just yet." Kurona pouted, "We'll beat Eto one day!" She said confidently. He remembered the task they had, "What did you want for information?" Nashiro perked up; "How a man's semen tasted like!" She said casually one finger pointing up into the air. He reeled back in comical confusion, "What the hell?!" Kurona piped in as well, "Yup! And also because Eto said to come here!" He hissed in anger, That damned Eto...

* * *

 **(A/N) That Damned Eto... I hope you guys enjoyed this part with Kurona and Nashiro, The position I used in this was only meant for two people, so yeah.. here it is! ;) Please review and enjoy as always and I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction, From your lonely friend and weaboo...**

 **-Jikimoruka**


End file.
